Liés par un fil d'argent
by senekata
Summary: Un jour Bellatrix hasarda la question du mariage de Draco. Lucius lui rit au nez.     Un autre jour Draco présenta sa fiancée. Lucius ne riait plus.
1. La volière débarque

-Et bien nous faisons comme cela, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Malfoy ?

Un silence lui répondit.

-Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Hum ? Pardon, je n'écoutais pas.

-Nous avions cru remarquer...

Ces quelques paroles achevèrent de ramener Lucius sur Terre. Il se trouvait dans son salon, avec sa femme, son fils et... Sa future belle-fille accompagnée de sa famille. Il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de Lucius qu'un jour, il devrait marier son fils. Bien sûr, il savait que cela viendrait inévitablement. Quand Bellatrix lui avait demandé son avis, il lui avait ri au nez. Draco ? Trop jeune. Bien trop jeune. Mais tout de même assez âgé pour faire la démarche de lui-même.

Lucius soupira intérieurement. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il s'était fait avoir. Mais il n'avait plus le loisir de penser. Il fallait rassurer la future famille.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, reprit-il d'une voix trainante, je suis assez fatigué ces derniers temps.

-Des affaires qui se passent mal ? S'enquit tout de suite le père de la jeune fille.

-Non. Juste une histoire assez lassante.

Il prit le contrat avant que qui que ce soit puisse approfondir.

-Et bien... Je n'ai rien à redire.

-Moi non plus.

-Alors c'est entendu. Astoria Greengrass et Draco Malfoy se marieront dans les six mois qui suivrons. La date sera fixée avec l'aide d'un oracle, d'une voyante et d'une marieuse, elle ne pourra passer ce délai qu'en cas de graves problèmes approuvé par ces trois garants. En échange, la famille Malfoy s'engage à donner une dote de sept cent milles gallions à sa futur belle fille. Elle demeurera au manoir principal, à Wiltshire après son mariage. Elle pourra se rendre dans son ancienne demeure cinq jours par mois mais ne devra pas y rester après le coucher de la nuit. La famille Malfoy se réserve également le droit de la répudier en cas d'adultère ou de stérilité. La dot sera conservée par la famille Greengrass. Vous signez ici.

Il désigna la fin du parchemin. Le père de la future mariée se baissa pour signer et Lucius songea amèrement que son fils aurait pu mieux choisir. Il prit une plume de paon et inscrivit son nom de sa plus belle écriture. Le parchemin se roula alors de lui-même et le sceau de cire se ferma. Draco souriait. Il avait autant de fierté que l'animal qui y avait laissé une plume. Sa future femme roucoulait presque. Un beau couple d'oiseau. Et la belle-famille ne valait pas mieux. Seul Narcissa, égale à elle-même, restait inexpressive. Cependant, un observateur attentif aurait pu remarquer qu'elle regardait son mari d'un air insistant. Dès qu'ils seraient partis, ils auraient sans doute une discussion. Pour l'heure, elle se contenta juste de sermonner calmement :

-Draco, Miss, ne restez pas collés ainsi, c'est indécent. Vous n'êtes pas encore mariés.

Le sourire de Draco se figea et son père se demanda intérieurement s'il était mal de rire de son fils. Quand les parents furent (enfin) partis, il laissa échapper un soupir.

-Père...

-Hum ?

-Vous n'avez pas l'air très content...

-Ah ?

-Vous m'aviez pourtant dit qu'il fallait choisir une fille de sang pur, qui me plaise et qui ne soit pas une Black. C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais vous n'avez pas l'air de l'aimer.

-Ces conseils s'adressaient plutôt à Théodore. Soupira-t-il en se rappelant ce désagréable épisode où il avait dû expliquer aux deux jeunes garçons les mystères de la vie et des femmes.

-Pourquoi ce « pas une Black » ? Demanda Narcissa d'un air soupçonneux.

-Pour rien... répondit précipitamment Lucius avant de corriger mentalement : parce qu'elles ont toutes un sale caractère...

-Hum hum... Fut la seule réponse de son épouse pour montrer qu'elle n'y croyait pas.

-C'est pour éviter... Les dégâts collatéraux.

-Hum hum...

-Les maladies consanguines...

-Hum hum...

-Draco, ce n'est pas que je doute de ta fiancée...

-Hum hum...

-Je crois que tu as bien choisi et qu'elle fera l'honneur de notre famille...

-Hum hum...

-Mais n'est-ce pas un peu précipité ?

-Père ! J'ai vingt-quatre ans ! Je ne suis plus un enfant !

-Certes, certes... Fais comme tu le sens, si tu es si sûr de toi.

-Merci Père. Je vous promets que je ne vous décevrai pas.

-Hum hum...

-Je crois que ta mère veut me parler...

-Oh vous croyez ?

-...Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Lucius soupira, s'appuya sur sa canne pour se relever et se rendit dans son cabinet avec sa femme. Une fois là, il ferma la porte à clé et demanda :

-Quoi ?

-Vous avez mauvaise mine mon ami.

-Est-ce ma santé qui vous préoccupe à ce point ?

-Votre santé m'importe quand vous avez une absence lors de la signature du contrat de mariage de votre fils.

-Je me suis excusé, cela ne vous suffit pas ?

-Non.

-Vraiment ?

-Point du tout.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que cela fait cinq jours que vous êtes dans vos pensées, connues de vous seuls et que vous refusez toute attention... J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter !

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien... Ma santé ne souffre d'aucun problème.

-Vos jambes...

-Elles vont très bien.

-Mais vous vous appuyez plus sur votre canne que d'habitude...

-C'est possible.

-Vous vieillissez.

-C'est normal.

-Il est donc probable que quelques maladies aient pu vous atteindre et je songe sérieusement à faire venir un...

-Stop !

-Ce mot vous touche ?

-Et arrêtez cela aussi.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Vous le savez bien...

-Non, je l'ignore.

-De parler comme vous le faites !

-Et comment parlé-je ?

-Ah...

-Plaît-il ?

-Mais vous le faites exprès...

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-De parler comme un roman.

-Le vouvoiement est un signe de respect.

-Oui mais vous en faîtes trop.

-Ah ?

-Vous ressemblez à...

-Je ressemble à ?

-Non, laissez tomber...

-Ah non. Continuez !

-Vous ressemblez à votre sœur ! Ca vous va ?

-Laquelle ?

Lucius, qui avait hurlé sa dernière phrase, se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil.

-Vous le faites exprès...

-Mais non, susurra-t-elle en se penchant près de son mari.

-Avez-vous des centaines de sœurs ?

-J'en ai deux.

-Mais Andromeda n'a jamais parlé ainsi...

-Donc ?

-Vous oseriez encore mentir en disant que vous n'êtes pas en train de mentir et que cette situation ne vous amuse pas ?

-Je l'avoue, je m'amuse comme une petite folle. Ce nom ?

-Vous le voulez absolument ?

-Absolument.

-Bellatrix. Vous parlez comme Bellatrix quand... Avant qu'elle ne soit enfermée.

-Nous y voilà. C'est donc ce problème qui vous ronge.

-Absolument pas... Cela n'a rien à voir.

-Que pensez-vous du mariage de Draco ?

-Je pense qu'il a épousé une cruche.

-Il ne l'a pas encore fait.

-Qu'ils vont former un beau couple d'oiseau.

-Vous êtes un peu dur.

-Que l'intelligence de la belle-famille fait concurrence à celle de Crabbe.

-Ils seraient ravis de l'apprendre...

-Et que... Que...

-Que vous êtes contre ce mariage ?

-Oui !

-Parce que vous n'avez toujours pas digéré le vôtre ?

-Vous jouez les psychanalystes maintenant ? C'est nouveau...

-J'essaye juste de comprendre ce qui peut bien se passer dans votre tête pour avoir de telles réactions.

-Il ne s'y passe rien. Je suis juste... Fatigué.

-Ah ça, tout le monde l'avait compris. C'est devenu un leitmotiv permanent dans votre bouche depuis... Depuis cinq jours !

-Possible, possible...

-Et bien, si vous êtes fatigué, allez vous coucher et gardez la tête froide devant votre fils voyons. Vous savez très bien que votre approbation est très importante pour lui et il est vraiment perdu devant vos réactions... Surprenantes.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil, j'ai du travail. Mais soit, je ferai un effort avec Draco.

-Très bien. Donc vous pourrez les emmenez, lui et sa fiancée, à la boutique de mariage dès demain ?

-J'ai l'impression de m'être fait manipuler.

-Et avec le sourire...

-M'avez-vous déjà vu sourire ?

-Non.

-Et bien moi non plus ! Répliqua-t-il avec humeur avant de sortir de son cabinet.

Narcissa, seule dans la pièce, resta un instant pensive. Elle regarda le bureau de son mari et attrapa un papier qui dépassait. C'était avant tout cela, l'intérêt de sa visite. Elle le parcourut rapidement du regard et soupira. C'était donc bien cela. Elle prit sa baguette et recopia rapidement la lettre avant de sortir à son tour et de refermer à clé. Son mari n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler de cette affaire... Oh non...


	2. La boutique de mariage

La boutique de mariage

-Père ! Père !

-J'arrive mon fils. Inutile de vous exciter ainsi.

-Mais Père, nous allons vraiment être en retard si ça continue.

-Vous n'avez rendez-vous avec personne que je sache.

Lucius, sans se presser, passa sa cape et descendit les escaliers pour atteindre le hall où son fils et sa fiancée l'attendaient. Narcissa, assise sur une chaise dans le jardin lui jeta un regard amusé quand ils passèrent.

-Bonne promenade.

-Merci, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la zone de transplanage du manoir. Arrivé là, Lucius se retourna et expliqua aux deux jeunes :

-Tout le manoir possède une zone anti transplanage. Ce cercle là est le seul endroit qui ne soit pas couvert. Vous savez transplaner au moins ?

-Oui, répondit elle avec un air timide. Mais...

-Mais ?

-Je ne suis pas très douée.

« Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça » songea-t-il excédé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Asteria. Accroche-toi à mon bras et je t'accompagnerais.

-Oh Draco...

« Oh non... Pitié ! Qu'ils arrêtent de roucouler. »

Quand ils furent enfin arrivés devant le magasin, Lucius avait déjà imploré tous ses ancêtres sans résultats. Mais le pire restait à venir. Il aperçut une couleur vive, flamboyante, qui couronnait un dessus de crâne. Il s'immobilisa. Intrigué, son fils se retourna et lui demanda :

-Mais qu'avez-vous père ?

-Je refuse d'entrer dans ce magasin.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Les Weasleys sont juste devant.

Et effectivement, ce beau magasin de mariage avait également attiré quelques Weasleys. Arthur accompagnait Ron et Ginny et leur fiancé respectif. Ces derniers semblaient également les avoir remarqués car eux aussi les fixaient.

-Allons ailleurs Draco, marmonna Lucius, où vous voulez mais ailleurs.

-Mais Père, c'est impossible !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Blaise y travaille en tant que stagiaire. Je lui ai promis que je viendrais.

-Eh bien...

-Blaise, les interrompit Ron qui semblait avoir suivi la conversation, tu veux dire Blaise Zabini ?

-Évidemment Blaise Zabini, rétorqua le blondinet, tu connais d'autre Blaise ?

-Et on ne vous a jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter la conversation des autres ? acheva Malfoy d'un ton tranchant avant de comprendre les paroles de son fils. Zabini ? Vous avez dit « Zabini » ?

-Oui Père.

-Le fils de Mme Zabini ?

-Oui père.

-Celle dont tous les maris sont mystérieusement morts en lui laissant une immense fortune ?

-Euh oui...

-Et son fils travaille dans un magasin de mariage ?

-Oui.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller...

-Mais Père !

Heureusement pour Draco, à cet instant précis, un jeune homme noir, d'une vingtaine d'année, très grand sortit dans la rue.

-Hey Draco ! Tu es venu finalement !

-Bonjour Blaise...

-Ah ! Bonjour Asteria. Mr Malfoy, salua-t-il en s'inclinant avant de se retourner et lancer d'un ton joyeux : Et des clients. Tiens Weasley, quelqu'un t'a offert tes affaires de noces ?

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires Zabini !

-Du calme... C'était juste une question. Mais je vous en prie, entrez, entrez.

Le patriarche Malfoy entra à reculons dans la boutique. C'était un magasin spacieux et lumineux. Il semblait beaucoup plus grande vu de l'intérieur. On y vendait des robes de toutes les couleurs, des tenues de mariés, des plantes, des fleurs et... des fruits. Miss Granger ne devait pas bien connaître les cérémonies magiques. Toujours est-il qu'elle s'exclama :

-Des fruits ?

-Bien sur. C'est pour le mariage karpouga. Répondit Lucius d'un ton las.

-Le mariage quoi ?

-Du calme. Je vais tout vous expliquer. Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir à cette table -il désigna une grande table rectangulaire dans un côté du magasin- je vais vous rappeler ou vous apprendre les différents type de mariage afin que vous puissiez faire le meilleur choix.

-C'est cela professeur Zabini, ironisa Draco. Étalez votre science.

-Hey ! C'est mon travail !

Tout le monde s'assit à la table tandis que Blaise fit apparaître un tableau. Lucius s'installa au bout de la table, très loin des Weasleys mais très proche de la sortie.

-Bien. Commença Blaise sur un ton professoral. Avant de commencer, Granger, Potter, si vous comptiez faire un mariage chrétien, sachez que c'est impossible. Il a autant de légalité qu'un mariage animiste chez les moldus.

-C'est illégal ? Demanda Harry.

-Ben ça vaut rien en tout cas. Mais on a des équivalents. Comme vous avez un mariage différent pour chaque religion, nous avons un mariage par classe social.

-C'est assez simplifié, grogna Lucius.

-On ne va pas faire trop compliqué tout de même. Weasley, ton frère s'est marié, non ?

-Oui. répliqua tout de suite Ron. Pourquoi ?

-C'était un mariage classique ?

-Oui.

-Donc ça va être plus simple si tout le monde a déjà vu ça. Si on remonte l'histoire, le mariage classique ou « Romain » a été le premier mariage inventé. C'était très simple. On faisait appel à un mage. Il y avait une petite cérémonie qui durait moins d'une heure avec les traditionnelles formules. C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus du mariage chrétien en somme. Et c'était très apprécié car cela ne coutait pas des quantités énormes d'argents.

-C'est le mariage des pauvres donc... compléta le patriarche Malfoy.

-Euh... C'est justement à cause de cette pensée que la deuxième forme a été créée. Elle était destiné aux grands sangs purs qui avaient assez d'argent pour se permettre de faire de somptueuses fêtes. On appelle cela le mariage de haute gamme ou le mariage « karpouga ».

-Qui lui a donné un nom aussi bizarre ? Voulut savoir Harry.

-C'est la contraction de καρπος qui signifie le fruit et de αγαθος qui signifie riche, bon avec un accent anglais. Les fruits que Granger a vu sont là pour ça. On utilise de nombreux fruits, des alcools, des jus, des fumées, des substances plus ou moins morales et surtout une multitude de robes. La cérémonie s'étend sur une journée et demi. C'est vraiment une fête sublime et magnifique à regarder. Seulement... Il y a un petit hic...

-Un hic ?

-Le hic c'est que la mariée n'aime pas vraiment vu qu'elle passe son temps à vomir, lança Lucius, sarcastique. C'est en principe elle qui ingurgite le plus de fruits et d'alcools, et ce rapidement car on la presse. Elle change six fois de robes alors que le mari n'en a que quatre et elle passe dans des saunas. Donc, entre deux passages publics, elle vomit souvent et c'est rarement un beau souvenir.

-Mr Malfoy a très bien expliqué le problème. Moins de deux siècle après, on a donc inventé le dernier type principal qui est à mi chemin entre les deux autres. Il n'est pas aussi beau que celui de haute gamme mais tout de même plus luxueux que le mariage romain. Les mariés ont chacun deux robes. Cela prend une journée. Il n'y a pas plus de fruits, juste une coupe d'alcool de raisin...

-On appelle ça du vin.

-Oui mais c'est de la liqueur.

-C'est toujours du vin.

-Là n'est pas la question. Arrête de m'interrompre Potter ! Euh qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ?

-Vous nous expliquiez les points communs avec le mariage de haute gamme. Rappela gentiment Arthur.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Donc... Le marié donne également une dot importante à sa femme.

-Ah non ! S'exclama Hermionne.

-Comment ça « ah non » ?

-Ah non ! La dot, c'est de la femme au mari.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Granger ? Soupira Draco. La dot, c'est du mari à la femme.

-Mais non !

-Mais si !

-La dot, c'est ce qu'on donne à la femme pour qu'elle ne vienne pas nous embêter les premiers jours. S'exclama tout d'un coup Lucius qui commençait à être ennuyé par cette conversation.

-Oh ! S'indignèrent toutes les femmes présentes.

-LUCIUS !

-C'est le meilleur moyen de s'en souvenir. Se défendit il tranquillement. Et maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point-là, pourrions nous reprendre ?

Un léger silence passa dans la pièce. Lucius était toujours la cible de regards indignés tandis que Blaise essayait de garder son calme.

-Ah euh oui... Bien sur... Donc... Ce sont là les trois principaux genres mais certains réalisent des mariages sur mesure. Il y a également de petits mariages avec une certaine organisation mais ça ne vaut pas la peine que l'on en parle. Il y a également le mariage au ministère mais ça se résume juste à signer un papier. Pas très joyeux donc. Avez vous des questions ? Oui Potter ?

-Comment ça se passe exactement le mariage karpo-truc ?

-Karpouga ? Tu veux faire vomir ta fiancée Potter ?

-Non ! Je suis juste curieux... Comment fait on pour tenir un jour et demi de mariage ?

Lucius soupira. Cela allait encore être très long. Blaise reprit un peu de contenance et commença à expliquer en faisant des schémas aux tableaux.

-Ah. Et bien, déjà, c'est l'oracle et la voyante qui fixe les dates. La future mariée va dans une maison spéciale avec sa mère et une dizaine d'elfe. A sept heures, on la réveille et on l'emmène dans un sauna où elle est aspergé d'eau chaude puis froide pour la purifier. On la lave partout. Puis elle met un habit somptueux en poil d'animal. Elle ne doit rien mangé. Un carrosse l'emmène ensuite au château de son fiancé. Elle ne doit pas le voir, ni toucher pieds à terre. On la déplace dans une chambre aménagé pour l'occasion. Elle doit retirer tous ces vêtements devant ses beaux parents et les bruler. Elle ne doit rien garder de chez elle, même pas le moindre fil. Elle dépose tous ces effets personnels. Ils appartiennent désormais à son mari. En pratique, elle les récupère juste après la cérémonie. Sa belle mère l'ausculte pour voir si elle est toujours vierge.

-QUOI ?

-Du calme Granger. Laisse moi continuer. Quand la mère est satisfaite, elle fait signe à tout le monde de se retirer. Tous les elfes qui l'avaient accompagnée s'en vont. On appelle ceux de la famille de l'époux. Il lui font revêtir une robe de soie. Elle mange un panier de pèche, pour avoir une belle peau avec de l'alcool de prune, pour que ça dure.

-Hein ?

-C'est des superstitions Weasley...

Mais comme tout le clan Weasley-Potter le fixait comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser sur le coup, il s'exclama :

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça !

Aucune réaction. Il continua donc d'un ton un peu plus pressé :

-A cet heure là, il est déjà midi. On lui met un long voile sur la tête pour qu'on ne voie pas son visage. Les invités patientent dans la salle à manger. On la fait entrer et asseoir au milieu. Elle est censé croquer une pomme dans laquelle le fiancé aura déjà mordu, symbole de... Bon tout le monde a compris...

-Symbole de quoi ?

-De rien du tout, trancha Lucius les joues rouges, maintenant continuez ou on y sera encore demain...

-Oui oui... Puis elle distribue un pétale de rose à chaque invité. Ensuite toute l'après midi, c'est une grande fête entre invité. Les fiancés restent dans leur chambre respectives pour se faire beau. On les fait mettre les habits de cérémonie. Puis ils vont dans la salle de bal. Il prête serment ce qui est commun à chaque type de mariage, en plus des longs discours. On fait boire à la mariée un alcool de fraises pour la maternité.

-... Celui qui a inventé ces correspondances avait du boire également.

-Potter. Ne soyez pas aussi irrespectueux envers nos croyances. Et quand une femme est enceinte, elle demande des fraises la plus part du temps. Voilà l'explication.

-Je peux continuer ? Merci. Après avoir prêté serment, on les fait changer de robes.

-Encore ?

-Ben oui, des robes de cérémonies, ce n'est absolument pas pratique pour danser. Ensuite le bal commence et les jeunes mariés ouvrent la danse. Il y a deux menuets puis quatre valses. Ensuite, on les envoie dans la chambre nuptiale. Ils font leurs affaires puis reviennent.

-Et les parents exhibent le drap ?

-Comment tu le sais Granger ?

-Je l'ai senti venir...Continue...

-Ensuite tous les invités vont se coucher. Le lendemain, à l'aube, on sonne la cloche. Les mariés reviennent dans une nouvelle tenue. Ils font les prières devant les ancêtres. Puis, on donne un panier de fruits à la mariée avec tous ceux qu'elle a dû manger la veille. Retour au hammam. Il y a ensuite le traditionnel don de la dot. Les parents font un nouveau discours. Puis, il y a une fête de couleur, on lance des fusées de fumées partout ainsi que des boules de farines colorées.

-Ca doit être assez beau, songea Draco.

-Oui. Ensuite, vers 11 heures, il y a un grand moment où on chante. A midi, la fiancée reçoit des fruits de tous ceux qui sont venus et doit les manger en guise de repas. Puis tout le monde s'en va un à un.

-Il y a de quoi dégoûter des fruits. commenta Ginny.

-D'autres questions ?

Personne ne répondit. Blaise continua donc :

-Savez vous ce que vous allez prendre ?

-Tout sauf le haut de gamme. Répondirent vivement Harry et Ron.

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua Draco.

-Bien.

Un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre derrière eux. Des gens sortaient des petites salles situés à l'arrière du magasin. Zabini parut soulagé et déclara d'un ton joyeux :

-Mais vous savez, il n'y a pas de précipitations à avoir. Nous avons des oracles et des marieuses à votre disposition derrière ces rideaux là bas. Les gens qui les consultaient viennent de partir. Vous pouvez donc aller les voir.

-C'est obligatoire ? Demanda Hermionne.

-Oui. Ça fait parti des traditions. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne vont pas vous manger !

-Ce n'est pas ça mon soucis... Marmonna-t-elle.

Tandis que son fils allait voir une marieuse, Lucius resta assis sur sa chaise. Il était tout seul avec Arthur Weasley désormais.

-Quel mariage avez-vous fait Lucius ?

-Je vous demande pardon. Je n'écoutais pas.

-Je vous demandais quel mariage vous aviez fait.

-Oh. Un mariage moyen, un peu arrangé sur les bords. Et vous ? Romain je suppose.

-Oui mais arrangé à notre façon.

-Je vois...

Le silence revint de nouveau. Et il aurait duré longtemps si Zabini ne s'était pas brutalement retourné pour dire au père Malfoy :

-Ah au fait, monsieur, j'avais oublié de vous dire.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ma mère vous vous présente ses condoléances plutôt.

La pièce se figea autour de Lucius. Il ne put pas ouvrir la bouche. Il finit par marmonner un vague merci. Le regard d'Arthur lui brulait la nuque. D'un bond, il se leva et sortit du magasin. Il transplana pour revenir chez lui. Arrivé là, il s'écroula. Narcissa, qui guettait leur arrivé, s'inquiéta de le voir ainsi. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu Lucius tomber. Il était bien trop fier pour le faire. Elle courut vers lui et cria :

-Lucius ! Vous allez bien ?

-Oui. Répondit-il d'un ton sec en se dégageant

-Pardon ?

-Tout va bien. Je vous assure. Tout va très bien...


	3. Confession

Confession

-Père, vous allez bien ?

-Mais bien sur que je vais bien Draco. Ce n'est pas en me posant la question toutes les cinq minutes que cela changera.

Mais ces paroles ne semblèrent pas réconforter Draco. Ce dernier était inquiet depuis l'épisode de la boutique. Lucius soupçonnait Arthur de lui avoir raconté la scène. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Narcissa semblait avoir également fouiné dans ses affaires et ne cessait de le suivre des yeux depuis quelques jours.

-Y allons nous Draco ? Il nous reste beaucoup de préparatifs à faire...

-Oui Père. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'accompagner. Je peux les faire moi même.

-Je préfère venir avec toi. Après tout, c'est mon rôle de parent.

-Ah oui...

« Comme quoi, songea-t-il amèrement, les choses changent. »

Il y a quelques jours, il aurait tout fait pour éviter de venir mais maintenant, ne pas y aller voudrait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. De plus, il évitait sa femme et ne voulait absolument pas se retrouver seul avec elle.

C'est sur ses douces pensées qu'ils arrivèrent devant la boutique de mariage. Pour la troisième fois en moins d'un mois. Son fils devait l'avoir appelé car Blaise se tenait devant le magasin. Il les salua d'un signe de main et les fit entrer. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il y avait du monde. Dont les Weasleys. Le patriarche se demanda s'ils le faisaient exprès. Tandis que Draco faisait la queue pour aller consulter un voyant, Lucius s'installa à côté d'Arthur et marmonna à voix basse :

-Vous nous suivez ?

-Ah non ! C'est vous qui nous suivez.

-Jamais de la vie.

-Et pourtant vous le faites.

Un silence s'installa. Finalement Arthur reprit :

-Je dois donc vous présenter mes condoléances.

-Venant de vous, je n'en veux pas.

-Je m'en doutais...

Ils s'interrompirent quelques minutes.

-Qui est mort ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas.

-Vu comme ça.

-C'est vous qui lui avez dit ?

-De ?

-A Draco. Vous lui avez rapporté ce qui s'est passé.

-Bien sur. Il était inquiet.

-Il l'est encore plus désormais.

-Je pensais qu'il le sa...

-Et bien vous pensiez mal ! Je ne veux pas importuner l'esprit de mon fils avec ce genre de chose. Surtout maintenant !

-Vous êtes bien compliqué...

Le silence buté de Lucius fut sa seule réponse. Il soupira puis reprit :

-Qui est mort ?

-Je ne vous dirais rien.

-J'attends.

-Tant mieux.

-Qui est mort ?

-Vous parlez à un cadavre.

-Non, je parle DE cadavre.

L'aristocrate se retourna exaspéré et lâcha :

-Vous vous croyez drôle ?

-Assez... Et je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire.

-Tant pis pour vous.

Arthur regarde attentivement sa Némésis. Au fond de lui, son instinct lui soufflait d'insister. Il sembla dire quelque chose. Le rouquin retint son souffle. Mais non. Il se retirait. Comme d'habitude...

-Comment avez vous fait ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Quand vous avez marié votre fils... Comment avez vous fait pour rester aussi calme ?

-Ah ça... Et bien, j'imagine que tous les parents paniquent évidemment. On a très peur pour son enfant. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup ma futur belle fille pour tout vous dire. J'y pensais plein de mal d'elle. Et puis le temps a passé. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé...

-Réalisé quoi ?

-Nos enfants... ils ne nous appartiennent pas. Certes, on est toujours triste de les voir partir mais en même temps, ils savent ce qui est bon pour eux. Alors on s'y fait. Et un jour, on devient grand père et on se dit que ça en valait la peine.

-Mouais...

Pour la troisième fois, le silence reprit ses aises. Et ce fut de nouveau Lucius qui le coupa.

-Mon père.

-Hein ?

-C'est mon père qui est mort.

-Votre père ? Mais n'était il pas mort depuis longtemps ?

-Oh non pas celui là. Mon père spi..ri...tuel ? Hasarda-t-il en faisant la grimace. Enfin... Celui qui a été mon tuteur pendant une bonne partie de ma vie.

-Oh je vois... Et il devait vous ressembler, j'imagine...

-Absolument pas. Répliqua-t-il en riant sous cape. C'était un bon vivant. Bien en chair comme tout ce côté de ma famille. Il n'avait aucune morale. Il m'a surtout montré ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Il faisait tout ce qui était interdit. C'était un gros buveur, il fumait. Il était d'une vulgarité impossible surtout avec les femmes. La drogue aurait été inventé à son époque, il aurait été dépendant...

-Et c'est cet homme que vous regrettez ?

-Oui...

Et un minuscule sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lucius.

-Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?

-Parce que je vous déteste.

-Grandiose. Moi aussi je ne vous porte pas particulièrement dans mon coeur. Mais pourtant vous êtes la dernière personne que je verrai pour parlez de mes problèmes de couples.

-Vous avez des problèmes de couples ?

-Non. Pourquoi m'avoir parlé ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je vous déteste pour ce que vous êtes. Vous et votre sale manie des moldus. S'attacher à des êtres aussi insignifiant. On le devient également. Vous vivez dans un trou à rat, vous avez à peine de quoi manger, beaucoup trop d'enfants. Tandis que moi j'ai tout. Je peux vous envoyer en prison si j'en ai envie. J'ai plein pouvoir sur l'état. Et pourtant... C'est vous le plus heureux de nous deux. Alors que vous êtes pitoyable. Ce n'est pas juste !

-Juste ? Vous parlez comme un enfant Lucius. Cela ne vous ressemble pas...

-Vous êtes un fainéant.

-Parce que vous travaillez vous ?

-Oui je travaille !

-Première nouvelle. Corrompre les gens demande-t-il donc tant d'effort ?

-Plus que votre travail, en tout cas. La seule chose que vous ayez faites, c'est vous intéresser à vos moldus.

-Qu'avez vous contre les moldus ?

-Ils ne sont pas humains ! Ce sont... Ce sont des animaux. Pourquoi devrait-on s'y intéresser ?

-Vous vous êtes penchés sur la question ?

-Vous essayez de me convertir à votre amour des moldus ?

-Non. Juste de vous faire comprendre.

-Je ne veux pas comprendre.

-Je sais.

Les anges semblait s'être donné rendez vous car il passait en courant entre ces deux personnages.

-Vous avez pleuré ?

-Un Malfoy ne pleure pas.

-Le stoïcisme... Il y a de quoi devenir fou.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas.

-Vous êtes devenus bien agressif.

-Possible...

-Père !

Trop content d'avoir un motif pour se détourner de ce patriarche, il se retourna vers son fils.

-Oui Draco ?

-La voyante veut vous voir.

-J'arrive tout de suite.


	4. Le mariage peut commencer !

Le mariage peut commencer !

-C'est petit. Et moins bien décoré que la nôtre.

-Ah ça… C'est à cause de la famille de votre mère.

-Dites tout de suite que c'est de ma faute.

-Mais non voyons, je n'ai jamais dit cela…

-Hum hum…

Lucius soupira. Comme d'habitude, sa femme mettait toujours en doute ses propos. Les semaines étaient passées trop rapidement à son goût. Par chance, il n'avait pas recroisé Arthur ni son clan. Il avait même réussi à se retrouver seul avec Narcissa sans que le sujet fâcheux soit abordé et il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le mariage. Les derniers préparatifs étaient en place et dans ceux-ci se trouvait la traditionnelle visite du manoir à la future mariée. Voilà donc pourquoi il était retourné dans sa chambre nuptiale.

-Pourquoi la famille de Mère serait en faute ?

-Eh bien, quand j'ai épousé ta mère, elle était déjà orpheline. Andromeda avait fui avec son moldu. Quant à Bellatrix, elle vivait sur l'argent de sa dot, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dépenser beaucoup.

-Oncle Rodolphus ne lui donnait pas d'argent ?

-Non. Il savait très bien qu'elle le refuserait. Elle était bien trop fière pour accepter de dépendre de quelqu'un financièrement.

-Elle était surtout avare et prêt-de-ses-sous, persifla la blonde.

-Mais non voyons. Plus économe que vous seulement.

-Avare.

-Econome.

-Père ! Mère ! Là n'est pas la question.

-C'est vrai, excuse-nous. De l'autre côté de sa famille, Sirius était parti. Ce n'était même plus la peine d'y penser. Il n'y avait donc plus personne.

« Non, songea-t-il tandis que le spectre d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs traversait son esprit. Non, il n'y avait plus personne. »

-Plus personne de vivant, rajouta Narcissa d'un ton accusateur.

-Hum oui… Donc il n'y avait que Rodolphus pour meubler cette pièce. Il s'en est occupé, parce qu'il était mon tuteur.

-Comment Père ? Oncle Rodolphus était votre tuteur ? !

Cette exclamation, presque enfantine et totalement imprévue, venait de s'échapper des lèvres de Draco. Elle fit sursauter tout le monde. Surpris, Lucius le dévisagea.

-Tu ne le savais pas Draco ?

-Non Père, vous ne me l'aviez jamais dit.

-Ah… Eh bien maintenant tu le sais.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Lucius fit semblant d'examiner un motif d'un meuble, essayant d'oublier le regard pesant de son épouse sur sa nuque. Une diversion, vite. Et heureusement pour lui, elle apparut sous la forme d'un elfe. Celui-ci lui fit savoir qu'il avait été demandé. S'excusant rapidement, il sortit précipitamment et regagna son cabinet pour régler l'affaire en cours. Une fois qu'il eut expédié la broutille, il cogna trois fois contre le tableau du fond. Ce dernier s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un passage.

Celui-ci conduisait bien évidemment aux différentes chambres nuptiales. De là, on pouvait entendre et voir sans se faire repérer. Car évidemment, la tradition voulait que les parents espionnent leur enfant afin de voir si la chose se faisait. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils avaient un minimum d'autorité sur eux et ils n'allaient pas s'en priver.

De même, il ne fut absolument pas surpris de voir son épouse se tenant derrière le miroir sans tain. Cette dernière lui jeta un simple coup d'œil avant de retourner à sa contemplation, lâchant juste un petit :

-Vous avez de la chance, ils n'ont échangés que des banalités pour l'instant…

-Je suppose que c'est inutile de vous demander ce que vous faîtes ici.

-Vous pouvez toujours, si vous n'avez pas peur que je vous renvoie la question.

-Donc c'est inutile…

Soupirant intérieurement, il regarda la scène. Les deux fiancés étaient espacés dans la pièce, comme mal à l'aise.

-Ils n'ont encore rien dit ?

-Oh si… Ils ont commentés les objets. Rien d'intéressant… Pas ce que vous espérez en tout cas.

-Et comment savez-vous ce que j'espère ?

-Je devine.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne se passa rien. Lucius commençait à se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir un fils aussi peu dégourdi. Draco hasarda finalement :

-Ils en mettent du temps…

-L'affaire de ton père doit être importante sinon l'elfe ne l'aurait pas appelé.

« Perdu. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir si un cas pareil se passait. »

-Quant à ta mère, elle est partie exprès pour nous laisser le champ libre.

La dite mère eut un petit rire :

-Vous pensez toujours que c'est une cruche ?

-J'admets qu'elle a un peu plus d'esprit que je ne le pensais. Mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais ça reste tout de même un oiseau…

-Irrécupérable…

XXXX

-Pourquoi mère nous aurait laissé seul ?

-Draco, tu es vraiment désespérant parfois.

XXXX

-Un point pour la cruche.

-Lucius, je croyais que c'était un oiseau maintenant…

-Eh bien c'est une cruche-oiseau. Vous ne réagissez pas au commentaire contre Draco ?

-Non, je suis d'accord avec elle…

XXXX

-Ainsi donc, reprit la fiancée, tu ne connais pas ta famille ?

-Ca a l'air de t'amuser cette histoire, lui répliqua Draco sur un ton de reproche.

-M'amuser, non, mais cela m'intrigue, je l'avoue. Même moi dont la famille est bien moins traditionnelle que la tienne, j'en connais les membres. Les Malfoy n'ont-ils donc pas d'arbre généalogique ?

-Oh si bien sûr. Dans le cabinet de mon père, fermé à double tour. Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

-Jamais ?

-Jamais. J'ai tout appris par moi même, en rencontrant les gens ou bien…

Un rire aigu le secoua, comme une longue lamentation, glaçant les espions. Il acheva sa phrase d'un ton douloureux et cynique :

-Grâce à Saint Potty dans la presse. Quelle belle sensation qu'un étranger en sache plus que moi…

XXXX

-Quels sont vos liens avec Rodolphus déjà ?

-Cousin au premier degré. Sa tante était la sœur de mon père. Elle avait épousé un Lestrange.

-Ce n'est pas à ce moment qu'il y a eu de l'inceste dans votre arbre, pourrissant vos jambes par la même occasion ?

-En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

-Je veux savoir ce qui fait un dégénéré.

-Eh bien… Mon arrière-grand-père a eu trois enfants : deux filles et un fils. L'ainé de ses fils épousa sa sœur tandis que la seconde se maria à un Crabbe.

-Ils se glissent partout ceux ci.

-De l'union incestueuse naquit ma tante et mon père qui se maria lui même avec sa cousine. Voilà pour l'histoire.

-Quelle horreur.

-La faute eut lieu en 1888, il y eut bien pire cette année…

XXXX

-Grâce à Potter ? Comment ca ?

-Eh bien, Potter est allé fouiner dans ma famille maternelle, tu sais ? Son parrain, Sirius Black est le cousin de ma mère. A noter que je l'ai appris y a très peu de temps ça. Dommage, j'aurais été plus attentif si je l'avais su.

-Plus attentif ?

-Eh bien j'aurais voulu le rencontrer et lui parler avant qu'il ne meure.

-Tu aurais eu du mal, c'était un fugitif.

-Mais Potter l'a trouvé, lui ! Seulement, je l'ai appris bien après… Je ne connaissais pas le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, je n'ai jamais suspecté qu'elle puisse encore avoir de la famille. Dans mon monde, on était tous fils ou fille unique. Sauf les Weasley. J'ai appris que j'avais une tante en la rencontrant.

-Tu parles de Bellatrix ?

-Oui. Celle que je voyais comme une folle sur les affiches ou dans la presse. Je l'ai vue pour de vrai, par hasard. Mon père était emprisonné à Azkaban, notre château secondaire servait de repère aux mangemorts. Je suis tombé sur elle alors qu'elle sortait d'une pièce. Sur le coup, je l'avoue, j'ai eu très peur. Tu vois, dans ma tête, c'était la personne instable dont parlaient les journaux. J'avais peur qu'elle m'attaque. C'était absolument irrationnel mais j'étais terrifié. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait là et je lui aie dit de s'en aller. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, j'ai répété ça. Et puis, après quelques minutes, elle a ouvert la bouche et m'a demandé… Elle m'a demandé…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé Draco ?

-« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? ». J'étais surpris alors j'ai levé la tête vers elle. Je me suis pris une gifle en pleine figure. Elle était tremblante, c'est la seule fois où je l'ai vu dans cet état. Et moi, je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait. La peur avait fait place à l'incompréhension. Ma mère est sortie à ce moment là de la même pièce et lui a demandé de s'en aller. Elles se tutoyaient, s'appelaient par des surnoms. J'ai demandé si elles se connaissaient, bêtement d'ailleurs car j'avais bien compris que oui. Elles m'ont regardé puis finalement ma tante a lâché quelque chose comme quoi elle repasserait plus tard et qu'il faudrait m'endurcir. Et effectivement, elle m'a élevé à la dure… Elle m'a appris l'occlumencie, les sortilèges impardonnables, les bases du duel. Régulièrement, je prenais le mur avec elle…

-Sympathique ta tante…

-Non, c'était ma faute. Je l'avais blessée. C'était sa manière à elle de se protéger. Mais si je te raconte ça, c'est parce que ce fut le choc pour moi.

XXXX

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ? s'exclama Lucius, très en colère contre son épouse.

-Vous saviez qu'elle l'avait entraîné…

-Non je ne parle pas de ça ! Je parle de cette rencontre !

-Je n'aurais pas pensé que cela vous intéresserait. Du fond de votre cachot, vous aviez mieux à faire…

-Comme si c'était le moment de parler de ça !

XXXX

-Un choc ?

-Mes parents avaient voulu me cacher toutes les tares de la famille de ma mère. Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge. Cela ne pouvait pas tenir éternellement. Quand je suis revenu dans ma chambre, j'ai foncé sur la cheminée et je suis allé voir le professeur Rogue.

-Le professeur Rogue ? Mais pourquoi ?

-C'était un ami de mes parents, un mangemort, enfin je le pensais à l'époque, et une personne en qui j'avais confiance. Je n'étais pas sûr que mes amis aient été au courant de tout cela mais lui, je savais qu'il devait l'être. J'ai débouché chez lui, complètement paniqué. Tandis qu'il tentait de me calmer et de comprendre ce qui se passait, j'essayais de parler. Tout était si emmêlé dans ma tête. Finalement, il a compris que je lui demandais mon lien entre Bellatrix et moi. Il m'a répondu : « Mais enfin Draco, Bellatrix est ta tante. – Ma tante ? ». J'étais sous le choc. Et je suis devenu dingue.

-Dingue ?

-Dingue. Alors que je craignais la folie de ma tante, j'ai moi même succombé à cette dernière… Il paraît, parce que moi je ne me souviens plus très bien, que je me suis mis à faire des gestes frénétiques, à m'exciter et à crier qu' « ils » m'avaient menti et qu'il fallait l'aider.

-Aider qui ?

-Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un qui était en train de se noyer apparemment. Les inferis l'entraînaient au fond de l'eau.

XXXX

-Qui lui en a parlé ?

-Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais le cœur à le lui dire ?

- Non. Alors qui ? Kreatur ?

-Non c'est impossible.

-C'est pourtant par lui que nous l'avons su.

-Non je vous dis. Il doit y avoir une autre explication…

XXXX

-Rogue m'a endormi et m'a calmé. Quand je me suis réveillé, ma mère était à côté de moi. Elle m'a expliqué que Bellatrix était sa sœur aînée. J'ai compris qu'elle me cachait encore beaucoup de choses alors je suis allé faire des recherches. Sur le journal de l'évasion, j'ai appris que son cousin était Sirius Black. Un homme ne pouvant changer de nom de famille, j'en ai déduis que le nom de jeune fille de Bellatrix devait être Black. Ou bien c'était au moins celui de sa mère. Je suis partie sur la première hypothèse et elle s'est révélée juste. J'ai également appris que j'avais une autre tante, déshérité pour avoir épousé un sang-de-bourbe. Leur fille était aurore lors de ma sixième année, j'ai pu l'apercevoir à Poudlard. C'était une métamorphage. Elle était belle.

-Tu lui as parlé ?

-Non… Je n'ai pas eu le temps, occupé comme je l'étais. Et je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé.

-Je vois…

-Et Saint Potter m'a apporté mon dernier oncle dans le journal. Celui qui a été retrouvé mort noyé par les inferis, parce qu'il avait trahi le Lord. Mais en fait, j'ai appris récemment quelque chose de plus intéressant. C'était également le fiancé de ma mère, jusqu'à sa mort précoce.

-Comment tu l'as su ?

-Potter a retrouvé des affaires qui appartenaient à ma mère et à ma tante dans le manoir principal des Black. Il m'a demandé de venir les prendre et j'ai découvert des correspondances entre eux.

XXXX

-Ah le fourbe ! ragea Lucius. Il nous a bien eus.

-Ne pestez pas ainsi, c'est de vous qu'il tient cette qualité.

-Oh vous ça va, hein !

XXXX

-Ouah… Je me sens impatiente de rentrer dans votre famille tout d'un coup.

-Nous sommes maudits et nous le resterons probablement toute notre vie…

-Tu dis ça pour me rassurer ?

-Non. Pour t'informer. Le seul regret que j'ai est de ne pas avoir pu tous les voir…

-La plupart était des traitres et tu veux quand même les voir ?

-On m'a enseigné que la famille était sacrée. Et maintenant, on voudrait que je rejette tout cela en bloc pour des valeurs du sang ? Ces mêmes valeurs qui m'ont envoyé au casse-pipe ! Qu'est-ce que je dois suivre maintenant ? M'accrocher à cet enseignement est ma seule bouée de secours si je veux continuer à garder un tant soi peu de santé mentale. Mais les dés sont pipés, cette bouée est en train de couler ! C'est perdu d'avance…

-C'est pour ça que tu vas m'épouser ?

-Oui.

XXXX

-En fait, vous étiez contre ce mariage car vous le saviez.

-Savoir quoi ?

-Que le jour où Draco le ferait, c'est parce qu'il aurait compris quel con vous étiez. Vous n'êtes plus le héros de son enfance, non… Désormais, il voit réellement l'homme que vous êtes, calculateur pour un rien, égoïste, froid. Vous ne ressentez rien et vous moquez des sentiments des autres. Il vous a fallu Azkaban et votre Lord pour faire ressortir la peur. Mais c'est bien le seul sentiment –réel car nous savons tout deux que vous êtes doué pour dissimuler- le seul sentiment, je disais donc, qui se soit jamais exprimé en vous. Vous avez de nouveau oublié la peur, vous vous pensez le maître du monde mais cela ne durera pas éternellement Lucius… Un jour, vos jambes se casseront définitivement et vous forceront à l'immobilité avant que la mort ne vienne vous prendre tout comme elle vient de prendre ce cher cousin que vous aimiez tant et que vous avez laissé pourrir, car c'est bien cela qu'il a fait, il a pourri dans une cellule. Vous pensez que j'ignorais comment il est mort ? Vous ne pouviez pas demander son corps sans éveiller des soupçons alors vous avez soudoyé un gardien pour qu'il l'envoie à une morgue privée. Le problème c'est que, voyant son état de mourant, des aurors trop zélés l'ont jeté à la mer. Les courants sont tellement forts qu'ils lui ont fracassé la tête contre les rochers avant de le laisser couler. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être dans l'estomac des poissons ! Faites ce que vous voulez désormais, mais moi je retourne là-bas et je donne mon consentement à cette fille. Je pense que Draco a choisi quelqu'un de sensé. Voilà !

Narcissa s'arrêta de parler pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle avait lancé toute sa tirade sans s'arrêter, animé par des années de rancunes et de ressentiments. Lucius n'avait pas réagi durant ce temps, se contentant de fixer un point imaginaire. Comme il ne se passa rien, Narcissa partit. Mais une voix l'arrêta.

-Attendez !

Elle ne se retourna pas. Lui non plus.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous me détestez ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle sincèrement. A une époque certainement. Maintenant je ne sais pas.

-Merci…

XXXX

-Tu as changé Draco… Tu n'es plus le petit garçon que je connaissais.

-Le malheur, cela fait grandir. Tu ne veux plus de moi désormais ?

-Il est bien trop tard pour annuler tout cela. Ne t'en fais donc pas. Tout ira bien désormais parce qu'on sera toujours ensemble. Et si ton père continue de grogner, et bien qu'il aille se faire voir !

-Astoria ! s'exclama le blond en riant. Ne dis pas un truc pareil.

-Je suis bien d'accord, déclara d'une voix traînante le concerné.

Les tourtereaux se retournèrent en sursaut. Les parents étaient là, sur le seuil de la porte.

-Oh Père, vous étiez là depuis longtemps ?

-Non, je viens d'arriver Draco…

Il tourna la tête et s'avança vers sa belle-fille.

-Mademoiselle, je vous dois des excuses.

-Des excuses ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-Il se peut que je vous aie mal jugée.

-Ce n'est rien Monsieur Malfoy. Ne vous excusez pas pour si peu.

-Narcissa et moi avons discuté. Vous recevrez tout deux nos voeux et nous nous engagerons donc à combler une chambre nuptiale selon la coutume. Veuillez accepter ma bénédiction.

Draco, qui était resté stupéfait sourit et pris la main de sa fiancée. Tous deux semblaient heureux. Lucius déclara seulement :

-Le mariage peut commencer !

-Eh bien il était temps… commenta son épouse.


End file.
